


Let Me Take It From You

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	Let Me Take It From You

Sonny slips into his bedroom, his girl is awake in bed reading Us Weekly, as soon as he had the door open she leaps out of bed to hug him.

"You're home!" She whispers excitedly, hugging his neck so tightly and kisses his cheek. He lets his mind flash for a moment that it could be like this always. Her greeting him when he gets home every day.

He wraps her in a tight hug and cradles her head to him, breathing in her soap and Philosophy perfume scent. That smell of innocence on her burning into his brain.

They have spent little time together, but he feels she already knows him in his bones. She pulls away from him. "Honey are you okay?" She asks him. He nods, she remains unconvinced. Her big eyes look up at him with that frown but she lets it go, not wanting to pick at him or push. He doesn't know what to do, he is exhausted, in love, and now feeling sick.

She holds him tight and tells him she missed him and has been waiting for him. The heat of her body pressed up against him feels so good, with her softness crushing into him. He feels his exhausted confused brain and aching and frustrated body and bruised heart warring over her.

He pushes his brain forward. "Honey I don't know if..." He starts. He feels her head fall against him in frustration before he even finishes. He promised her that they would make love tonight for the first time when he got back from his call. He had kept her waiting for this for months now, wanting their first time to be romantic and perfect.

"Sonny please." Those big eyes look up at him in the darkness. "If it's a big reason, okay," She starts, he can tell she is trying to keep the begging out of her voice. "But if it's because something isn't just perfect again, please stop. Please." She has fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. "Don't you understand that it will never be more perfect than right now? Never. Tonight we've fought, we've made up, we've played, we've laughed, we've cuddled, and it's been beautiful. It's never going to get more perfect than this, your stuffy bedroom in this tiny house in the middle of the night on a Thursday sweetheart." She kisses him lightly. "It's perfect because it's me and you. I've never needed anything more than what is in this room right now for it to be perfect for me." She holds his head in her hands. "If it's something small like you stepped in gum or you don't remember where you put your favorite pen, or your subway pass expired, please just stop." She nuzzles into him. "If it's something big, maybe I could take it from you tonight. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but maybe you could just give it to me tonight. If it's something small honey, please let it go. Please."

If there was ever anyone in his life that he thought could absolve him of anything, it would be her. He grabs her face tightly in both hands, and his mouth closes on her with a lust that surprises her and he walks her backwards toward the bed.

********************************************************************************************

As soon as you are done talking, his mouth is on you with a ferocity you were not expecting. When he finally pulls away you are breathless. He still holds your head, his face pressed to yours, his breathing heavy through his nostrils. You put your hands over his.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" You just want to make him feel better tonight. He tells you no, he doesn't need to talk.

You push back on him and lean him against the wall. You want to slow him down a bit. "Easy Sonny, we have all the time we need, okay? Just relax." You say in that soft voice he likes. You feel the tension start to come off him. 

**************************************************************************************

She leans him up against the wall and tells him to relax. She is right. They have all the time they need now. She's not going anywhere, he can slow down. It was a tough night and he decides he doesn't want to talk about it. He now just wants to rid himself of it by pressing himself onto her so badly. 

She kisses his lips lightly then starts unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly, like she is unwrapping a present, none of the rush and hunger she had from earlier when they were playing her game. She's all about tender devotion right now. He doesn't think anyone has every touched him with so much love in their hands in his entire life and for a moment that makes it worse.

She pushes his shirt off his shoulders and tugs off his undershirt. Her eyes stare at his chest, her hands moving all over him, mapping him. He feels like she's a healer, laying hands on him, pulling the distressed and disturbed from his bones with her touch.

"It's okay detective. Let me soothe you tonight." She kisses down his chest, from one nipple to the next, then latching and teasing. His chest hair tickling her cheek.

He groans for her, his girl, his woman, so soft in his arms, yet strong enough to lift his body up when her back arches beneath him. This mix of everything he could ever want. He wants to give her everything. He wants to protect her from everything. His hand travels from tangled in her hair to down her back and caresses her bottom over her panties. He feels her relax under his touch. Slower is what she needs right now and slower he will go for her.

She kisses down his stomach, nipping at his line of hair that she teases with her mouth every chance she gets.

*************************************************************************************

This pace is much better you think, this feels more like the man you know. You will just take your time and work him over until he feels like putty in your hands instead of marble. You drop to your knees in front of him and start unfastening his belt buckle. You take his shoes and socks off first, holding his calf and taking them off. You undo his button and zipper and slide his pants and boxers down and help him out of them.

You reach behind you in your bag from and get the massage oil lubricant you bought and squirt a generous amount in your hands and start coating him. Your hands run up his calves and thighs and hips and to either side of his groin. You yearn to touch that part of him also but you don't want him to think that's all your after tonight. You really do want to help him let go of the night. You use hard pressure with just your fingertips over and over until you feel his muscles start to give under your touch. He's perfectly silent while you work, eyes closed, only an occasional moan or two let you know he's still with you.

You get back up and turn him around to face the wall and do the same thing to the other side of him. You work your way down the back of his neck, his shoulders, arms, and hands, kneading your hands over his back, his bottom, his thighs, his calves until you feel the weight he had been carrying earlier has left. He feels like a lighter person, pliable in your hands. You turn him again and you finish by rubbing small circles on his palms and kissing them lightly.

********************************************************************************************

When his girl is finally done with him, he feels like she has depleted every affliction in him. She asks again if he needs to talk, and he says no, staring down into her big eyes. He knows he will never tell her, never put that on her to carry. He will be fine.

She's on her knees looking up at him and his head sinks backwards and he closes his eyes as he runs his hands through her hair. She asks again if he is okay, he tells her yes.

"I just..." He starts. "I know what you mean when you said like you felt like you were being worshipped the other night." His eyes are still closed when he talks to her.

She takes his hands from her hair and rubs small circles on his palms and kisses them lightly. He pulls her to her feet and walks her backwards to his bed kissing her so slowly and deeply, the walk to his bed feels like miles not mere steps He lays her down and she immediately lifts her hips so he can get her panties off. His turn to let his fingertips caress her smooth legs.

She sits up and lifts her arms for him to take her sweater off, she's so covetous for his skin, his touch. That makes him smile. The first genuine smile of the night since he left. But there is none of the playfulness between them tonight like they always share. Tonight between them is a hunger so strong it fills the room and consumes the both of them whole.

He asks if her diaphragm is still in, she nods and says yes.

He splays her thighs and parts her to see if she is ready. She tosses her head back and gasps and keens for him at just his inquisitive touch. She presses his hand harder against her and drags it the length of her folds.

He finds the space between her thighs teeming with slick desire for him. He feels himself get even harder. He pulls his hand away and slips his fingers into her mouth and she sucks hungrily, bathing him with her tongue. He removes his fingers and kisses her hard. She pulls him down on top of her, his full weight. He's slick, sliding against her and his hands glide over her breasts and nipples with ease, touching and teasing her. 

He runs his tongue from her bottom lip, down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach to the top of her strip of hair and then back up, over and over, her whole body shuddering beneath him. She's whimpering, eyes pinched tight, hands clenching and unclenching over and over. He leans his head down and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, already stiff with excitement. She arches her back immediately, lifting her herself up to him. Presenting her breasts to him like an offering, and he partakes. He suckles at her deeply and slowly, with such longing and demand, and unrepentant possessiveness and pleasure. She cradles his head to her breast, running her fingers through his hair and down his slick back. She whispers sweet words of encouragement and pleasure while he teases her peak. She feels him suck even harder. The slickness of his body makes him feel luxurious in her arms. He lets his tongue swirl and flick as she cries out before he gently nips and moves on to the other breast with the same reverential treatment before seeking her mouth again as her hips seek his for some pressure.

He drops light kisses from her mouth down her stomach, stopping both a few minutes at the space between her breasts and then stopping to nestle a few moments in her strip of hair, getting damper by the second. He kisses her there, in her hair and she shrieks in pure bliss.

*************************************************************************************

He laps at you broadly and slowly. You grab his hair and let out a loud "Oh" over and over. He reaches for your hand and entwines his fingers in yours and holds tightly to your hand, pressing your palms together. You let out a small quiet sob at the tenderness and affection in such a small gesture. He stops to ask if you are okay, you nod that yes you are. His thumb wipes at your closed eyes, and his eyes fill slightly in the darkness as well. 

********************************************************************************************

He loves these moments they are sharing tonight. He has wanted to taste her for so long now. She tastes deliciously perfect in his mouth, on his face, on his tongue.  


Those hips of hers that he loves so much bound off his bed, pressing his face harder into her center.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sniffles as she drops them back down to his bed.

"Give it all to me sweetheart, I can take anything you can give me." He tells her. He holds those hips in place to set his tongue and mouth working on her again. He slides a finger inside her and starts pressing in and up looking for her spot while working on her clit with his tongue.

He feels the pressure building within her so quickly. He is surprised she's going to come so fast for him, but they've been waiting so long, and he wants to bring her to orgasm over and over tonight. His sweetheart, who he loves so much, who understands him and loves him just as he is.

****************************************************************************************

You are a mess, panting, arching, moaning, shaking. You wish you would act a little more decorum but with the feats he is performing on your body, you never stood a chance. You feel your excitement building inside of you as he works you with his tongue and finger. 

You feel the pressure inside you release as you climax with an animal growl, hips jerking wildly in total abandonment. Your abandon is short-lived. You feel warm liquid down your thighs and can hear his finger working you. Oh god. Oh god. You just squirted on yourself and his new bedspread and probably his face. Oh god. You put a hand up to your face in mortification.

*********************************************************************************************

He feels her hot liquid fill his mouth, and he can hear his finger noisily driving into her. He hears her crying out oh god, and he knows she's tensing up, he feels it.

"It's all right sweetheart." He tells her, trying to stop what he knows is coming. Her embarrassment and her pushing him away.

"Sonny, I think I... Oh." She starts and he hears she's upset in her voice, but her body still reacting to his touch.

"Don't. Don't start sweetheart." He tells her firmly, his finger still working in and up. "I love it. I love it. Don't freeze up on me, okay. We're having a great time. I want more. I want all of you, you know that. We've been over this."

She doesn't answer. He knows that's a good start. She's not pushing him away or trying to cover herself. She braces herself on the headboard and groans and drops her hips down and he feels her tighten around his finger again as she cries out and another rush of liquid, smaller this time, but still some, and he laps at her again. 

"Thank you sweetheart." He says sweetly and she whimpers in reply.

She stills his hand, too sensitive for more touch after having come twice in such a short time. He withdraws from her slowly and lies next to her shaking body, sucking his fingers, all but one, which he puts in her mouth and she cleans it for him.

"It's nothing bad. You taste sublime." He whispers in her hair and that makes her whine around his finger and suck even harder and those hips undulate.

**********************************************************************************************

Sonny pulls his finger from your mouth and climbs on top of you. You kiss him all over like you are starving for him, and your hips are rising trying to meet him.

"Easy honey." He tells you softly, his turn to slow you down. "Let's just start off slow, okay. We gotta give you some time to adjust."

You nod and part your soaking body for him. He starts slow, a small bit at a time. Each bit he gives your body time to relax around him and conform to his proportions. You feel yourself getting lost already. God he feels so good. You moan with each bit filling you, your muscles burning in pleasure at having his dick to grab on to finally. You are swallowing gulps of air and trying to keep yourself still.

********************************************************************************************

Controlling himself inside of her could be one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. She's so excited moaning and gasping underneath his body. He wants her so bad, but he needs to take his time, let her fit to him.

Once he's completely inside her he gives her another few moments to relax herself and then he starts moving his hips, slowly and easily. She's crying out his name over and over, raking her nails on his back squeezing his slick body with her strong thighs.

With every press into her, he asks her between kisses, his face right above hers so close she feels the hot puffs of his words on her wet lips, "Is this what you wanted? Is this what my sweetheart wanted? Do you like that? Is that all you needed?" In a singsong voice, teasing her into pleasure.  
***************************************************************************************  
Oh my god his body sliding into yours finally. He feels incredible. The ache inside you that has been building for months is finally shattered, and you along with it. The act feels so spiritual to you it feels like he's breaking your body in for the first time all over again. He's asking you over and over with each push of his hips if this is what you wanted, if this is what you needed, making you even more turned on.

You look him in the eyes. "Yes." You tell him, your voice thick with emotion, caressing his face while your bodies still move together with deliberate slowness. "This is what I wanted." You are breathless and you can hardly keep your eyes open, but you need to tell him, need him to know. "This is what I needed. It's finally here. It's beautiful. It's what I've ached for. It's divine. It's everything Sonny, everything. It's perfection." You let out an involuntary moan as your bodies keep sliding together. You can't keep your eyes open at all anymore. It takes you forever to get the words out as you slip away. "Tonight is perfection. You are perfection." Your mouth closes on him. Every word is the gospel and you close your eyes to let his body finish taking you into the heavens. 

********************************************************************************************

His eyes well. He grabs her chin and tells her to open her eyes. Open. Open. She opens and closes over and over, like she can't keep them open.

He withdraws from her swiftly and she cries out in pain at the loss of him. He sits her up to kneeling, her mouth slack, breathless, and her hair a mess. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Open your eyes."

Her eyes are heavy lidded but she has them open. He has to tell her now. He has the urge and he will not hold it back any longer.

He grabs her face in his hands and she grabs his biceps to hold herself steady. He looks into what parts of her eyes he can see and he tells her.

"I'm in love with you. I should have told you sooner. I wanted to tell you so many times but I've been afraid it was too soon. I'm in love with you and I've known since that night. I wanted to tell you when I got on the bus to leave the wedding, but I was afraid, I wanted to tell you on FaceTime and at my parents but I was afraid. I'm not anymore." He kisses her hard. "I love you."

She stares at him, eyes still in another world.

"Do you hear me?" He asks and she nods in his hands.

***********************************************************************************************

You are nodding in his hands, you hear him but your brain feels so far away you can't think. You knew what he felt for you, he had tried to be so caring always but even more so ever since you got back from Michigan. You are not surprised either, he always throws himself fully into anything he does, why would his heart be any different?

"I have no words for what I feel for you Sonny." It comes out of your mouth slow and thick as you stroke at his face and close your eyes.

*********************************************************************************************

He holds her for a moment. She's a million miles away right now, reveling in the closeness of him that she's waited so long for. He turns her to the wall, remembering how she liked that at his parents house, and plants her hands and parts her knees. He guides himself to her and fills her slowly again. He drags his fingernails up the insides of her thighs and she shudders and tosses her head back. He slings his arm across her front like she likes. Instead of going for her shoulders, he goes for her torso so he can tease those luscious breasts of hers.

She wraps an arm around his head puts her face by his and asks him to stop holding back and make love to her proper. To give everything to her tonight. No more restraint and measured presses, to let her have all of him, to let go and be in the moment with her.

He holds her hips still, her forearms braced back to the wall and he does just that, driving his cock into her over and over harder and faster while she moans and bounces and and keens for him. The sound of their skin slapping together is heady to them both. He licks and sucks and bites at her neck and shoulders. He lets go of her breasts and rubs her clit and she takes that hand and sucks on his fingers, her head bobbing and tongue working as if they were his cock. She climaxes for him while he whispers tender dirty talk in her ear, asking her if she likes it, does she want more of his fingers, how much can she take, does she like the way she tastes on him, telling her to give him what he wants. Her hips pitch and roll with him, his fingers that she's sucking so hard on muffling her screams.

She lets go of his fingers and pushes off the wall and lays forward on the bed face down bottom up. He plants his legs outside hers and watches his dick disappear inside her for a few presses before he lays forward on her, his head pressed between her shoulder blades, kissing her back over and over, his arms looped underneath hers, gripping her shoulders from underneath. It looks like he's trying to swallow her body wholly into his. Maybe that is exactly what he's doing.

***********************************************************************************************

You feel his body on top of you pressing out your air, he's got you wrapped so tightly, the act of the two of you pressed and moving together like this feels hallowed.

You reach behind you for his hair and you pull.

"Come on detective. Come for me. You've given me everything tonight, give me this last part sweetie. You know that I want it, and you know you want to let me have it all." Your voice is a breathy whisper as he drives into you while you still recover.

And he lets go and gives you just what you asked for. Still thrusting slightly after he finishes. His whole weight collapeses on you and you drop your legs so you are lying flat with him on top of you.

***********************************************************************************************

His woman between his thighs begging for his climax makes him crazy. He wants to fill her so badly and here she is asking for just that. He lets go and buries his cock deep inside her soaked body and releases into her. Crying out her name and his love for her as his body empties within hers. He even pumps a few times after he cums to be sure she got every drop like she asked. He kisses and rubs her back as she trembles and mewls beneath him. He only withdraws from her once he feels her insides stop fluttering and clenching him and she gives him the okay.

She was right. This is perfect. It's perfect. Their coupling consecrated and new and guileless but deep and ancient and lifetimes old at the same time. 

***********************************************

When he is finished you turn and he lays His head on your breast, suckling on you lazily and sleepily while his fingertips tease the puckering skin on your other breast. You caress his face and kiss the top of his head, the two of you slowly coming back down to earth, tangled and raw and exhausted from so much uncovered and opened tonight. Both of you satisfied and comforted and needing sleep and drifting there still connected.


End file.
